Jane Marshall
Jane, a character from the It Lives In The Woods ''book, is Noah's late twin sister and was your childhood best friend. She is first seen in ''Chapter 2. Appearance Jane had long red hair, brown eyes, and fair skin complexion. A flashback of your character shows her wearing a light blue dress with a navy blue sash and collars. As a spirit, Jane's appearance is the same as Redfield, taking on a black ethereal form and her hands have long claw-like fingers. Personality In the flashbacks, we see that Jane is normally cautious and gets scared more easily than the others in the group (other than perhaps Lily). However, she becomes brave when you promise to protect her and whenever the group is around. Jane is also portrayed to be more innocent and naive than her twin brother Noah, who has already taken on the role of taking care of her. She recognizes that her parents do fight a lot but doesn't realize like Noah that their parents could go through divorce. Chapters It Lives It Lives In The Woods * Chapter 1: Old Friends (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: What Are You Afraid Of? * Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones * Chapter 6: A Bitter Pill to Swallow * Chapter 7: Party Favors * Chapter 8: Breakdown * Chapter 9: Ungrateful * Chapter 10: I'm Not Scared * Chapter 11: You Again * Chapter 14: In the Dark * Chapter 15: Everyone Plays Together Death She died while playing the game "Are you Scared?" with Redfield and her friends in the cave below the ruins. When Jane wins and announces that she isn't scared, Redfield slams her to the ground in anger, breaking the chair she was sitting on and snapping her neck. Your character later suggests that Mr. Red may not have intenteded to kill her, and may have not realized what he was doing. Regardless, her death caused Redfield's spirit to be set free, and she turned into the monster in his place. Ten years later, she is awoken by Dan venturing into the forest alone, and spends her time trying to fix her friend's problems in the hopes of reuniting them and getting someone to take her place. In Chapter 15, you get to choose whether to let Noah or yourself die to take Jane's place as the monster. Relationships Noah Marshall Noah is Jane's brother who was deeply troubled by her death and accused his friends of not caring about it, indicating that he cared for her. In Chapter 8, it is revealed that Noah and Jane are twins. Noah states that their parents were often too busy to make them dinner and that the two of them were tired of eating frozen dinner, so he learned how to cook for the two of them. The first meal he made was grilled cheese for Jane, who had said that it tasted like happiness. Noah still appears to associate cooking with Jane, as his dream is to open a diner named "Baby Jane's". Noah also regularly took care of Jane (walking her home from school, eating the crusts off her sandwiches, and helping her locate their hamster Gizmo), but Jane was also the one who was able to talk him down and comfort him when he attempted to run away from home. In Chapter 14, it is revealed that Noah had managed to communicate with her spirit and lured his friends into a trap. Your Character Jane was your childhood friend who went with you to a ruined house, where you discovered a mysterious figure named Redfield (nicknamed Mr. Red) and experienced supernatural events. You gave Jane a wooden whistle as a birthday present, which she held onto dearly until losing it, showing how close you two were as childhood friends. Anything that reminds you of her causes you to become visibly distressed and uncomfortable. Noah later says during his story that you did everything for Jane (though Jane clarifies that while you are her BFF, he is her twin and that you definitely wouldn't eat the crusts of her sandwiches). Gallery Redfield scratched out..png|Redfield name scratched out and replaced by Jane Jane (spirit).png|As the undead spirit Trivia * The writing for Jane's character is inspired by the song "Janie's Got A Gun" by Aerosmith.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/170395383652/it-lives-will-return-cue-ominous-music-in * A waitress who shares the same name as her appears in Chapter 16, if Noah survives the previous chapter. When she tells Noah that her name is Jane, he is surprised as the name reminds him of his late sister. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed Characters Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters